¿Cómo decirle no?
by YCnia
Summary: Sería estúpido decir el nombre de la persona a la cual estaba esperando... Otra vez había, por así decirlo, huido después de la comida... Y yo, como toda masoquista, idiota y loca enamorada, lo esperaba fielmente como un perro a su dueño. - Re-subiendo :3


**¿Cómo decirte no?**

Estaba sentada en el pasto, fuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, la noche estrellada y la luna que brillaba a todo su esplendor me acompañaba. Una manta era lo único que me abrigaba del frío de la noche, con mis piernas rodeadas por mis manos y mi mandíbula apoyada en mis rodillas esperaba pacientemente su regreso.

Sería estúpido decir el nombre de la persona a la cual estaba esperando, ya se imaginaran quien era. Otra vez había, por así decirlo, huido después de la comida a otro de sus encuentros… Y yo, como toda masoquista, idiota y loca enamorada, lo esperaba fielmente como un perro a su dueño.

Era estúpida, amando a alguien quien no sabía si me amaba, soportando que fuera a un encuentro con _ella_ a pesar de ya haberle expresado mis sentimientos, sabiendo que cada vez que eso pasa me lastima más que cualquier humano o demonio. Era estúpida, soñando y pensando que algún día las cosas cambiarían… para bien o para mal. Era masoquista por vivir en ese infierno del cual no quería escapar… ¿Por qué?...

Porque a pesar que he tratado de escaparme, de salirme de esta trágica historia, de esfumarme, perderme, borrarme de una vez por todas, comenzar una vez más… mi corazón obliga a todos mis otros sentidos a permanecer aquí… ¿Qué será lo que me dio?... No soy capaz de sustituirlo… No soy capaz de comenzar una vez más, olvidando su amor no correspondido hacia mí…

¿Cómo sacarlo de mi mente si se caló hasta mis huesos?

¿Cómo eliminar esos sueños placenteros, donde él me decía que me amaba?

¿Cómo decirle que lo odio, si se bien que estoy mintiendo?

¿Cómo decirle que no me importan sus veladas con esa Miko, si eso no es lo que yo siento?

¿Cómo sacarlo de mi mente y corazón para siempre si eso no es lo que yo quiero?

¿Cómo hacer para que olvide a…Esa Miko, y se fije en mí?

Entiendo que fui yo la última en llegar a su corazón, que el único puesto vacante ya estaba ocupado por _ella_, y no había lugar para mi, más que en el rincón de los amigos… Pero mi corazón no entiende, no sabe contar… cree que si hay uno más que uno, para el siempre es igual. Y por eso prefiero compartirlo, antes que perderle… antes de separarme de él.

El sueño comenzaba a llegarme, luchaba por mantener abiertos mis parpados que pesaban tanto. El frío comenzaba a molestarme, froté mis palmas y di un enorme bostezo; podía ver mi aliento. Comencé a tiritar y traté de cubrirme lo más que podía con la manta. Pero aún me negaba a retirarme de ahí, no hasta que Inuyasha llegara y me asegurara de que estuviera sano y salvo.

Y como si el cielo hubiera tenido compasión de mi, divisé su silueta viril al horizonte, donde el alba se veía a todo su esplendor. Había pasado la noche en vela esperándolo…

Aun el frío de la mañana me hacía temblar, empleando mucha fuerza, me paré aun sosteniendo la manta, le di una leve sonrisa, pero creo que no se notó. Me tambaleé un poco, pero recuperé el equilibrio. El sueño comenzaba a pasarme la factura.

—Kagome…— susurró él, mirándome con lastima. _"imbécil"_ pensé.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Inuyasha –dije con voz seca.

No me molesté en sonreírle, di vuelta sobre mis talones y me adentré a la cabaña. Mis amigos estaban acostados, pero no dormidos, lo sabía por experiencia. Me metí con delicadeza a mi saco de dormir para no "despertar" al pequeño Shippo y cerré los ojos.

Solté un pequeño estornudo. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora tenía gripe! Todo por esperar al estúpido y malagradecido Hanyou de su velada romántica con la muerta viviente... Y aunque no quisiera volver a esperarlo… Lo amo demasiado como para no hacerlo…

—Kagome… — me volvió a llamar.

Di vuelta en mi saco de dormir para mirarlo, mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco, pero los obligaba a mantenerlos abiertos para él. Se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído.

— ¿Estarás siempre a mi lado? —

No sé si escuché bien, quizá el sueño me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Qué pregunta más estúpida, como hubiera gustado decirle que no, que algún día no podría soportarlo más y me iría. Pero…

—No seas tonto, claro que si, Inuyasha… —

¿Cómo decirle no?

* * *

**Bieeeen, re-subiendo.  
¿Qué les pareció? :D**  
**¿Muy masoquista de parte de Kagome?**  
**Ustedes déjenme unos lindos reviews para saberlo o agreguen la historia a sus favoritos ;3**

**Se despide: **  
**YCnia ;D**

**Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


End file.
